1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a waste collection device and especially to an apparatus for the sanitary removal and/or pick-up of animal excrement, putrescible substances and other similarly offensive materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The indiscriminate littering by pets, such as dog droppings, particularly within an urban environment, can create both a nuisance to pedestrians as well as a health problem. Some municipalities have attempted to place strict control on dog owners and ordinances have been enacted in some localities which require dog owners to clean up after their animals.
Various types of sanitary disposal apparatus have been developed in an attempt to provide an efficient and convenient implement for such purposes. In many instances, these devices include a holder together with an interfitting container which is discarded after suitable collection. Such prior art devices are typically illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,246, 3,786,780 and 3,819,220. An inherent disadvantage of the aforementioned devices is that they require a specific size or shape receptacle and their supply must be constantly replenished or the device is in all respects useless. Furthermore, the intended method of operation is limited to the specific mode wherein the receptacle is placed beneath a pet to receive the waste material as it is discharged. If the excrement has already been deposited on the ground, these prior art devices do not provide for removal as by scooping. A collecting device using a scooping action such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,178 utilizes a special collecting bag and further does not provide for immediate collection of the waste material prior to disposition on the ground surface.
The present invention in contrast is designed for directly receiving animal droppings and/or in an alternate mode of operation for pick-up of already deposited waste. In addition, a feature of this invention is that custom fitted containers or receptacles are not required, and the instant apparatus is further adapted for use with sanitation sheets of various forms such as paper towelling, individual paper hand towels, napkins, newspaper, etc. These materials are readily available to the pet owner and do not require special purchases as with collection bags and receptacles. In addition, this device provides for the convenient and sanitary disposal of the sanitation paper and its contents.
It should thus be apparent that the canine waste disposal device of this invention overcomes many of the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art. A feature therefore of this invention is that it provides a useful implement for the sanitary removal and disposal of animal excrement without the necessity of any special or custom fitted bags or containers. In addition, this device provides two distinct modes of operation.